Speechless
by docsangel
Summary: Waking up married is a shock to anyone. But what happens when you sneak out on your new husband and show up a year later? Will he take you back or will you find yourself all alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***One year ago***

Sitting at my mom's house, going over her paperwork for mom's personal business, her will, her insurance policies, waiting on my sister Vickie to get here. I am sitting at the table, my head in my hands fighting off the tears when I hear the front door. I wipe my eyes and stand to greet her and as soon as we hug, we both feel the tears start to fall. When we separate, we wipe our eyes and she says "Lydia, I want you to meet my friend Riz. He brought me here so I wouldn't have to ride alone." she tells me. "Riz, this is my sister, Lydia." she introduces us. "Nice to meet you Lydia. Sorry to hear about your mom." he tells me. "Thanks. Well, make yourself at home. Beer in the fridge, Jager in the freezer." I tell them and head back to the table. I start looking over the paperwork again and Vickie asks "What did you find?" I hand her one of the papers and say "I found her insurance policies and her will. We should have more than enough to bury her like she wanted. I called the funeral home and we have to be there at ten in the morning to work out the details and then we will see the lawyer tomorrow at three to go over the will." I tell her. She looks over the paperwork while I stare down at my hands on the table. "What happened?" Vickie asks. "They said it was a heart attack. Said her heart actually ruptured." I tell her as the tears start to fall again. I stand and excuse myself to the bathroom to get myself together. As I come back in, I head to the freezer and take the Jager out and take a long pull from it. "Shit." Vickie says. "I need this Vic." I say. "I know. Just don't get sick." she tells me and I nod. I spend the rest of the night taking shots with my sister and her friend.

I wake up the next morning to find aspirin and water beside the bed. I take the pills and down the water before heading to the kitchen to find Riz and Vickie up already. Riz hands me a cup of coffee and I say "Thanks. Whoever put the pills and water beside my bed, thank you." Riz looks at me and says "You're welcome." I sit at the table and say "We have to be at the funeral home in an hour." as I look down at my coffee. "You going to be able to handle this?" she asks. "Honestly, I don't know but I know it has to be done." I tell her. "Vickie said you two are sisters. Where's your dad in all this?" Riz asks. "We have different dads. Hers bailed when she was little and mine died about ten years ago but he wasn't much better than hers." I tell him and he nods his understanding. "Now it's just me and Lydia." Vickie says. I move to the bedroom to get dressed and Vickie and Riz stayed in the two spare rooms. I hear Riz ask "Is she going to be okay?" Vickie responds "I don't know. Her and mom were a lot closer than we were. She didn't approve of what I did for a living but Lydia never judged me." Vickie tells him before I close the door.

We go to the funeral home and then to the lawyer to get everything done and when we get home, I sit out on the back steps. After a little bit, I hear the door open and I quickly wipe my eyes. Riz sits beside me and hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." I say as I take the cup. "You know, I lost my mom when I was eighteen. She was all I had until I joined the MC. You're sister is mi familia. That makes you mi familia. I'm here for you too." he says. I look at him and realize just how nice looking he is and he is being sweet. "Thanks Riz. I just feel so lost. When shit started getting to me, it was her that I went to for insight, you know? Now that she's gone, I gotta figure shit out on my own." I tell him. "I know how that feels. Feeling lost sucks. You just gotta find your center. Find your purpose again." he tells me and I nod. I look out at the yard and ask "How did you do it?" He looks at me and says "That was when I joined the MC. Having the brotherhood helps." I shake my head. "When I go back to Tennessee, it's just me." I tell him. "You don't have an old man out there waiting on you?" he asks. "Nah. I work too much. When you work sixteen hour days, you don't have much time to really have a personal life." I tell him. "So you have no one out there?" he asks. "No. I work and go home. Hell, before I moved to Tennessee, I used to go out and sing karaoke all the time. Hung out with friends. All of it. I had fun. Now, I work and that's it." I tell him. "Why don't you move here? Or with your sister?" he asks. "Mom doesn't own the house. I'll have to clear the house. I was thinking about letting them have the furniture and donate her clothes, pack up her pictures and things like that. I gotta get a small moving trailer to put it all in. Shit. I have so much to fucking do." I say and the tears start falling again. Riz pulls me to him and just holds me while I cry.

When I finally get myself together, I say "I'm sorry. Shit. I'm so fucking stressed out." He looks at me and says "You have a lot of shit on your plate. It's okay to be lean on someone when you need it." he says. "Yeah but you don't even know me and you're being more supportive than anyone else has. I told my boss I needed to come out here because my mom died and her response was 'You can have a week but when you come back you have to work overtime.' It's not like I don't work overtime as it is." I say. "Why do you do it?" he asks. "I've been trying to put money in savings to buy a house." I tell him. "Nothing wrong with that but you gotta make time for yourself." he tells me as he puts his hand on my back and rubs it supportively. I hear the door open and Vickie says "Dinner's done." I nod and when Riz stands up, he holds out his hand to help me up and he follows me into the house.

It's been a couple of days and we have had mom's funeral. We are sitting around the house and have all of her things packed up that I am taking and in the back of my car and the rest of the things are in the van that Vickie and Riz came here in. We decided to take a cab and head out on the town so that we can relax now that everything is done. We get ready and head out and are sitting at a bar having drinks. "So, what kind of work do you do?" Riz asks. "I am an administrative assistant for a lawyer's office and I hate it." I say. "Why do you stay?" Vickie asks. "The money. I need the money." I tell her and she nods. We go on talking and by the time the night is done, we are all feeling really good. We hail a cab to head home for the night.

Waking up the next morning, I feel an arm across me. Looking down, I see my hand on his arm and see a ring on my left ring finger. What the hell? I see a matching ring on his and I slip out of the bed without waking him. I look over and see a piece of paper on the nightstand. I look at it and see it's a marriage license. Shit. What the hell did I do? I look at the bed and see him lying there still sleeping. I quietly grab my clothes and put them on, grab my toiletry bag and head out the door as quietly as possible. I get in my car and head back to Tennessee without telling anyone goodbye. I head back home and back to my miserable life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Present Day***

I pull up to my sister's house and pull into the back like she told me to. I get out of the car and she walks up and hugs me. "Thanks for this Vic." I say. She smiles at me and says "I've been wanting you to move out here for years. I have you a room set up and you'll be helping with the books." she tells me and I nod. "Better than where I was." I tell her. Her and her girls help me get my things into the room I'll be staying in and the things that I brought that were mom's and we put them in the basement of the house where she has the rest of mom's things. After getting unpacked, with my sister's help, we sit downstairs with a cup of coffee with some of her girls, getting to know them.

It's been a couple of days since I moved in and I work in the office that Vickie has set up. I am in the office when I hear motorcycles pull up. Vickie comes to the door and says "Come meet my boys." I nod and head out to the living room with her and stop in my tracks when I see him. "Lydia, meet Bishop, Hank, Taza, Creeper, Angel, EZ, Gilly and you've met Riz. Guys this is my sister Lydia." she says and Riz and I just stare at each other in shock. "Are you two okay?" Hank asks. Neither of us say anything for a second but then Riz speaks. "Yeah. I'm good." he says. Hank looks at me and I nod my head yes. "It's nice to meet you guys. If you'll excuse me." I say and head back into the office and close the door. I sit at the desk and the tears start to fall.

Out in the living room, Bishop asks. "How do you know her?" He looks at Bishop and says "She's my wife." They all look at him shocked and Vickie says "Office." He kisses her cheek and heads towards the office. He knocks on the closed door. I wipe the tears away and say "Yeah." He opens the door and closes it behind him. "Hey." He says. "Hey." I say back. He just stands there a second and I say "Look, I'm not here to cause you problems. I just needed a place to stay and Vickie said I could come here. If you don't want me here, I'll figure something else out but don't let me being here stop you from having fun. I'll stay out of your way." I tell him, not looking up. "Why did you leave?" he asks. "Doesn't matter." I tell him. "Matters to me. I wake up and my wife is gone with no way to find her." he says. "Oh. Well, You know where I am now if you're wanting a divorce." I tell him. "What? No. Just...why did you leave?" he asks again. "Riz, everything in my life has always been meticulously planned out. I've never done anything spontaneous before and when I woke up with you in bed with me and saw the rings and the marriage license, I panicked and took off. I'm sorry." I say as I sit down in the chair at the desk, defeated. He stands there a minute and I say "I'll figure something else out about a place to stay." I tell him. He stays by the door and says "You don't have to do that." I nod. "You should head out there and have some fun." I tell him. He nods and walks out of the office and I sit in the chair and sob.

He walks out to the main room and Bishop sees him. "You good?" Riz looks at him and says "Yeah. I'm good." He takes a seat and takes the beer that one of the girls hands him but when she tries to rub up on him he tells her he's not in the mood. He spends the evening in his own little world. I slip up the back stairs and into my room. Changing for bed, I lay in bed and sob. I should have never come here.

Waking up the next morning, my head is pounding from all the crying the night before. I get dressed and head downstairs for a cup of coffee before heading into my office. On the way to the office, I see Riz come down the stairs, alone, and I just lower my head and walk into the office and close the door. I sit at the desk and fight off the tears. The door to the office opens and Vickie walks in. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah. I think I might find somewhere else to stay." I tell her. "Why? Because he's here?" she asks and I nod my head yes. "You know he went to bed alone don't you?" she asks and I shake my head. "Not my business." I tell her. "That ring still on your finger says it is. You're still his wife." she says. "Only on paper." I tell her. "You think I don't know you go by his last name?" she asks. "Doesn't matter. I said I would stay out of his way. I need to get in touch with a lawyer to get the divorce papers going." I tell her. "Don't do that just yet." she tells me before the door opens up again and Riz steps inside. "I'll let you two talk." she says before slipping out the door.

I don't look up at him when he speaks. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm good. Um, I told Vickie I would find another place to stay and I'll get the divorce papers going if you want me to." I tell him. He moves to sit on the couch in the office that's to the side of the desk. "Come here." he says and pats the seat next to him. I don't move. "Please?" he asks softly. I get up and move to the couch but leave some space between us. He moves closer and says "Look, I get why you took off. But that doesn't mean I want a divorce and seeing that ring still on your finger tells me you don't either." he tells me. "Doesn't matter. Riz I meant it when I said I'm not here to make your life more difficult. I just needed a place to stay." I tell him. "What happened?" he asks. "Nothing for you to worry about." I say and go to stand but he grabs my hand, stopping me. "You're my wife. That means I get to worry. Now, what happened?" he asks again. Sighing, I start explaining what happened. "You remember me telling you about my boss telling me that I had to work more overtime because I took off for mom's funeral?" I ask and he nods. "Well, when I got back, things got worse. She transferred to another office and they hired a new manager. He had me still working sixteen hour days and there were a lot of nights working just us. He kept making advances towards me and I even told him I was married and he said he didn't believe me because I was always at work. That he didn't believe I had time for a husband. He kept trying to touch me and told me either I sleep with him or I didn't have a job and when I refused, he fired me. Said I wasn't a team player. I tried to live off my savings while I found another job but no one was hiring so I called Vic to see about moving here. I honestly didn't know you would be here Riz." I tell him. "Why didn't you have Vickie find me?" he asks. "It wasn't your responsibility. Still isn't Riz." I tell him. I look away from him and say "I need to get back to work." He nods before kissing my temple and walking out of the office, leaving me on the couch sobbing.

A little while later, Vickie walks into the office and sees me looking online at rental properties. "What are you doing?" she asks. "Looking for a place to live." I tell her. "Why? I told you that you could stay here as long as you needed." she tells me. "Vic, I can't stay here knowing he comes here. I promised him I wasn't here to make his life more complicated. I have to find a job and a place as soon as possible and get out of here. Then I have to get the divorce papers filed so he can have his life back." I tell her. "What about you?" she asks. "What about me?" I ask. "What about your life? Before you moved here, you had no life. You were alone and I know you were miserable. Just those few days you were with Riz, the night you married him? Was the first time in years that you had a true smile on your face." she tells me. "Doesn't matter. I walked out on him. Can we please just drop it?" I ask. "Yeah. Okay." she says before walking off.

That night, I am in my room when I hear motorcycles pull up. I can hear them laughing and having fun downstairs and just the thought of him having one of the girls on his lap causes me to start sobbing again. I just start to doze off when I feel the bed dip down. I go to move and I hear him in my ear. "It's just me Lydia." he whispers. "Riz? What are you doing in here?" I ask as I try to pull away from him. He pulls me closer and says "I'm going to bed with my wife." I turn to face him and he kisses me softly. He deepens the kiss but doesn't push me farther. When we separate he says "Don't sneak out on me again." I nod and snuggle into him as the tears start to fall again. I hear him whisper "I got you baby. I'm not going anywhere." before he tilts my head up and kisses me again. I snuggle back into him and we both drift off to sleep wrapped up in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I am still snuggled into Riz's chest. I feel him place a kiss to the top of my head and I look up at him. Kissing me softly, he says "Morning." I whisper "Morning." He pulls me closer and I let him. "What are we doing Riz?" I ask. "I don't know about you but I'm laying in bed with my wife. I'm not letting you go this time." he says. "Riz…" I start. "I mean it. The night we got married, I went to sleep hoping that the next day, I could talk you into moving here with me. Making it work but when I woke up and you were gone, it hurt." he tells me. "I'm sorry Riz. I never should have left. Going back to Tennessee was the worst mistake of my life." I tell him. "Did you ever wish would could go back and change it?" he asks. "I do. There were a lot of times I would think about packing my things and coming to find you but then I would convince myself that you wouldn't want me after the way I snuck out." I tell him. "I would have taken you back. Still want to." he tells me. "Are you sure Riz? We can get a divorce and you can go back to your life. I know you're going to miss hooking up with the girls when you're here." I tell him. "Really? That what you think?" he asks softly. I don't look at him. He tilts my head up to look at him and says "I haven't been with anyone since the night we got married. I still respected our vows." he tells me. "Me too." I tell him. "Can I ask you something?" he asks and I nod. "Do you still go by your maiden name?" I shake my head no. "I changed everything to your last name the minute I got back to Tennessee." I tell him and he smiles. "Let's head downstairs and get some breakfast. Let you get to know our family." he tells me. "Are you sure Riz? Really sure?" I ask, my insecurities still getting to me. "Why wouldn't I be? Baby, tell me what you're thinking." he says. I look away from him and say "Riz, I just…" I start and I think he realized what I'm saying. "You're beautiful baby." he says. I look up at him and he asks "You know why I married you that night?" I shake my head no. "Because looking at you, seeing how beautiful you are, hearing you laugh. Seeing how perfect you are. I had to make you mine." he tells me before kissing my lips softly. I look at him and there are tears in my eyes. "You really feel that way?" I ask. "Yeah baby. Why did you agree to marrying me?" he asks. "You remember when we were dancing? When you kissed me?" I ask and he nods. "When you kissed me, I felt it in my toes. I've never felt like that before." I tell him. He kisses me again and deepens the kiss and my entire body is on fire.

We get up and dressed and head down the stairs. He takes a seat at the table and pulls me into his lap. "I see things are better with you two?" Vickie asks from Bishop's lap. "Working on it." I tell her. I look at Riz and he kisses me softly. "How did you two end up married?" Bishop asks. "You remember when he brought Vickie to Vegas when our mom died?" I ask and they all nod. "Well, after the funeral, the three of us went out to relax a little and got a little drunk and hit a chapel on the way back to mom's house." I tell them. "The next morning she woke up before me, panicked and took off on me." he tells them. "Why?" Bishop asks. "My entire life, I have planned everything out. Never done anything spontaneous...ever. When I woke up married, I was scared he would tell me he wanted an annulment so I snuck out and took off back to Tennessee." I tell them and they nod. "You're back for good I hope." Taza says. "As long as he wants me here." I tell them and Riz smiles and says "She's back for good." Bishop looks at him and says "Take the day and catch up with your Old Lady." Riz nods and says "Thanks." before kissing me softly.

The guys leave and Riz and I are sitting in the swing out back. His arm is across the back of the swing and I am sitting facing him and we're talking. "So tell me more about you." he says. "Not much to tell. I love music and writing. I love camping and just being out in nature. I remember one time, mom took us camping one weekend and we spent the entire time just laughing and talking. It was the best." I tell him. I look at him and he's smiling. "Tell me more about you." I say. "Been in the MC for almost ten years. It was the best thing that ever happened to me before you." he says and I laugh and say "Smooth Riz." He cuts off my laugh will a kiss. "It's Michael." I look at him and say "Michael." I kiss his lips softly and he deepens the kiss. Caressing my face, he says "I'm so glad you're here."

We spend the day together and he says "Come to the clubhouse. We can crash there tonight." he says. I look at him and nod. I get an overnight bag together and take his hand. "I still can't believe you still wear your wedding ring." he says. "Says the man that still wears his?" I ask. We head out to his bike and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, we walk over to one of the tables and the guys greet us. "You two have fun today?" Gilly asks smirking. Rolling his eyes he says "We actually spent time talking." Riz says. "Yeah. But you might want to wear ear plugs tonight because it's been a while." I say and they start laughing. "How long have you two been married?" Angel asks. "Shit. Tomorrow will be one year." he says. "Oh my God. You're right." I say.

That night, when we head to his dorm, we climb into bed and lay facing each other. "You look more relaxed." he says. "I feel it. I forgot what it felt like to just relax and have fun and not have to stress about every little thing." I tell him. "You know you're not in this alone anymore right?" he asks. "I know baby. It's just I've been alone for so long it's going to take me a little bit to be able to get used to someone else being there. Just be patient with me." I tell him. "Okay mi dulce." he says. He kisses me softly and deepens the kiss. I pull him to hover over me and he asks "Are you sure?" I smile softly and say "Love me Michael." I whisper. He crashes his lips with mine and we start to shed clothes before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, all you hear are soft moans and whimpers from me and soft grunts from him. "Don't stop Michael. Please baby." I moan. "You feel so good baby." he moans. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Putting his forehead against mine I hear him whisper "You're mine Lydia." I cup his face and when he looks at me, I kiss his lips softly before he lays beside me. We spend the rest of the night talking and making love and making up for lost time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning and I am still snuggled up to Riz's chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head and hear him say "Happy anniversary baby." and I can't help but smile. "Happy anniversary Michael." I say looking up at him. Kissing me softly he says "Let's go get something to eat." I nod and we get up and get dressed. Walking out to the main room, we see Bishop and he says "Enjoy your anniversary guys." We smile and I see him wink at Riz. I look at Riz confused and he says "Let's go eat." We walk out the door and head to his bike. Pulling up to the diner, we get out and head inside and take a booth, sitting across from each other. We place our orders and he asks "What do you want to do today?" I look at him and say "As long as I get to hang out with you, I'm happy." I tell him. "Are you happy?" he asks. "Yeah. I am. Riz, look, I've been alone for so long and when you told me you wanted me to stay and this to work, I honestly felt all the stress slip away. I hated being in Tennessee. All I thought about was you and I missed you. I missed you so much. I barely knew you but I missed you." I tell him, looking down at our hands that are holding each others across the table. "I missed you too baby. I thought about you every morning before I got out of bed and every night before I went to sleep." he tells me and I feel him squeeze my hand.

After we eat, we head out and ride for a while. We pull up to these cliffs and get off the bike. Walking over close to the edge, I stand there and look at the city below and feel his arms wrap around my waist and his chin goes to my shoulder. "It's so beautiful up here." I say softly. "Yeah, it is." he says and I place my hands on his that are on my stomach. I stand there thinking about Riz and thinking about what we talked about. He wanted me here. He wanted to take me away from Tennessee and all the hell that I was going through and I ran away from him. I feel a tear fall and he turns me to face him. Wiping the tears that fall, he asks "Why are you crying baby?" I wrap my arms around him and place my head on his chest and say "Just thinking about you." He tilts my head up and says "Talk to me baby." I pull away from him just a little and say "I was thinking about how miserable I was in Tennessee. How you wanted me here and all the shit I could have avoided had I not ran. I should have stayed and I am so sorry I left Michael." I tell him as the tears start falling harder. "Hey. That doesn't matter anymore. You're here and we're together. I have my wife with me and we have our life together. Baby, we can have a family if that's what you want." He tells me. I look up at him and say "I'm not running again. I won't leave again." I tell him. He cups my face and says "I love you Lydia." he tells me. I look at him shocked and then I smile and say "I love you too Michael." He kisses me deeply and when we come up for air, he says "Let's go home."

We get on the bike and I think we're heading back to either the clubhouse or Vickie's but he takes me a different route. We pull up in front of this little house and it's a beautiful little house. We get off the bike and I just look at the house. "I bought this house a few months ago. Got settled in and was planning to get Vickie and head out to Tennessee to drag you back here." he tells me. I look at him shocked. "You were going to come for me?" I ask. "Yeah. I told you. I want this. I wanted this the night I married you." he tells me before kissing me softly. We head inside and he shows me around. I see a fireplace with a mantle and there is a picture in a frame on the mantle. I look at the picture and see that it's the picture that Vickie took of us right after we got married. "Oh my God." I whisper. He wraps his arms around me and says "Welcome home baby." I turn in his arms and crash my lips with his. When we come up for air, he takes my hand and leads me to the dining room where it's dimly lit, there are candles lit on the table and Vickie places our plates on the table and says "Happy anniversary Lyd." before kissing my cheek and doing the same to Riz and seeing herself out.

I look at the table and then to Riz and he says "Let's eat." I smile and take my seat at the table. We eat and then when we are done, we take our plates to the sink and I take his hand. Pulling him close I say "Take me to bed Mr Ariza." He smirks and says "Anything you want Mrs Ariza." before carrying me to our bed and making love to me all night long. This was the perfect anniversary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I hear Riz softly snoring beside me. I slip out of bed and head to the kitchen and start breakfast. I get breakfast done and head to the bedroom. I move to straddle Riz and whisper "Michael, wake up. Breakfast is done." I tell him and feel him kiss my lips before opening his eyes. "Morning baby." he says. "Morning. Come on. Food's done." I tell him. I get up and he gets out of the bed and follows me into the kitchen. I plate his food and hand him his plate before getting mine. Sitting down beside him at the table, he leans over and kisses me one more time and says "This looks great baby." I smile softly and say "Eat." We finish eating and he helps me clean up the kitchen before we get dressed for the day and head to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, Bishop walks up and says "How was your night?" He looks at my neck and says "Good I take it." and smirks. I lightly smack Riz's chest for marking me and he pulls me closer and kisses my temple. "We got a meeting." Bishop tells us and Riz kisses me one more time and says "You hanging here?" he asks. "I gotta head to Vickie's and get some work done." I tell him. "Chucky, can you take Lydia to Vickie's?" Riz asks. "I accept that." Chucky says and Riz nods his thanks. Kissing me again he says "I'll be by there later." before heading out the door.

Chucky drops me off at Vickie's and the second I walk into the office, she follows me in and says "Alright, I've waited long enough. I want details." she says. "It was amazing. Thanks for helping with everything." I tell her. "My pleasure. I'm just glad to see you happy." she tells me and I smile. "Did you know he told me that he bought the house for us a few months ago and was going to get you to go with him to Tennessee to get me and drag me back?" I ask. "Yeah, we were planning the trip. I helped him find the house and helped get it furnished." she tells me. "Thank you." I tell her, hugging her. "What did you guys do before you came to the house?" she asks. "We went for a ride and to the cliffs and talked. He told me he would give me a family if that's what I wanted." I tell her. "That's great sis." she tells me and I can't help but smile. "Oh and he told me he loves me." I tell her. "What did you say?" she asks. "That I love him too. And I do. Vic, all I thought about was Riz. I wanted so bad to come here and find him but I was so scared he wouldn't want me." I tell her. "Honey, he would ask me all the time if I'd heard from you and how you were. He worried about you." she tells me. "I know. He told me and I even told him about what happened with my boss." I tell her. "What did he say?" she asks. "He asked me why didn't I have you find him. I told him that it wasn't his problem." I tell her. "He's your husband." she tells me. "I know. That's what he said." I tell him.

That evening, I am finishing up in the office when the door opens and one of the girls walks in. "The guys are here." she tells me. I smile and head out to the main room. I see one of the girls walk over to him and start trying to rub up on him and I walk over and tap her shoulder. "He's taken Callie." I tell her. She smiles and says "Sorry Lydia." before walking away to find someone else for the night. Riz pulls me close and kisses me deeply. When we separate, I look at him and look at him concerned. He pulls me close and says "I missed you today." I take his hand and lead him to my room there. Once we walk inside, I lead him to the bed and make him sit down. I straddle him before kissing him deeply and whispering "What do you need baby?" He doesn't say anything. He kisses me hungrily before turning us over so that he's hovering over me and we start to shed clothes before he enters me slowly. He makes love to me nice and slow and the entire time his forehead is against mine and he's whispering "I love you so fucking much Lydia." I moan his name as I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Kissing me softly I whisper "I love you Michael." against his lips and he lays his head down on my chest and I just hold my husband, knowing that I have finally found my place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After laying there a few minutes, holding him, I say "Talk to me baby." He kisses the valley between my breasts before laying back down and I just run my fingers through his hair gently, waiting on him to speak. "Met with Galindo today. He wants us to help find his son. Someone kidnapped his son." he tells me. He looks up at me and says "It made me think about things. I want a family Lydia. I want us to have a family." he tells me. I look at him and smile softly. "You want to start trying?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I do." he says. I kiss his lips softly and say "Then we start trying." He looks at me shocked and a huge smile crosses his face. Moving up over me, he crashes his lips with mine and I feel him enter me slowly. He slowly makes love to me again, telling me how much he loves me and wants me. After we find our release, he kisses me softly and I see it in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm all yours." He sighs as he lays his head back down on my chest and I run my fingers through his hair while I feel his fingers rubbing my sides and that's how we fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and get dressed before heading downstairs for coffee. We are sitting at the table, me in his lap, drinking our coffee when Vickie comes in. "I want to talk to you about something." she tells me. "What's that?" I ask. "You're living with Riz now right?" she asks and I nod as he kisses my cheek. "I was thinking about you working here and I still want you doing the books but are you still wanting to come and work in the office or are you wanting to work at home?" she asks. "Well, I can still work here in the office but when we have a baby I'd like to work from home." I tell her. "Baby?" she asks. "We were talking and we're trying for a baby." I tell her. "I'm happy for you Bebita. You too Riz." she says and all we can do is smile. The rest of the guys start coming down the stairs and the girls get them coffees. "Morning guys." I say. "Morning Lydia. Brother." Bishop says and the rest of the guys nod. "You two look happy." he says. "We are. We're really happy." I tell him. I look at Riz and he kisses me deeply and we hear everyone start laughing.

The guys head out and I head to the office to work. "I'll be by to get you this evening." he tells me. "Okay. Be careful today. Please." I say. "I will baby. I love you." he says. "I love you." I tell him before he leaves. I start getting some work done and before I know it, the day is done. I walk out to the living area and see Riz with Mallory sitting on his lap, whispering in his ear. I shake my head and head out back to my car. "Where are you going?" Vickie asks. "I need to clear my head. I'm going to go for a drive." I tell her. "Riz is here." she tells me. "He's a little busy...with Mallory." I say before walking out the door. I get into my car and head to the desert with tears in my eyes. Vickie walks into the house and sees Riz with Mallory sitting in his lap and they are laughing. She shakes her head and Riz sees her. He moves Mallory off his lap and walks over to her, asking "Where's Lydia?" Vickie glares at him "She saw you and Mallory and she went for a drive." she says. "Shit. Vick, nothing was happening." he says. "Yeah, well try convincing your wife of that. You don't understand Riz. She has a hard time trusting and she trusts you. Or did. Every guy she's ever been with has cheated on her. She's never felt like she was enough. You're married. You shouldn't even have had her in your lap period. You know she's probably going to leave again." she tells him.

I pull up to the cliffs and I turn off the car. I wipe the tears and just sit. I'll never be enough for anyone. How could I have been so stupid. Of course I won't be enough. My phone rings beside me and I see it's Riz. I don't answer. It rings again and it's Riz again. "What do you want?" I ask. "I want my wife to come back and talk to me." he says. "Talk to Mallory." I tell him before hanging up. He calls right back and I don't answer. I just sob harder. I stay there all night not wanting to know if he's slept with Mallory or not.

After the sun comes up, I head back to Vickie's. Pulling up, I see there's only one bike there. Might as well get this over with. I walk in and head to the office to work and he's sitting on the couch. When I walk in, he jumps up and rushes to me but I back away. "Don't. Please. Just go." I tell him. "I'm not leaving. We need to talk." he tells me. I slip the wedding ring off my finger and hold it out to him. "Put those back on." he says. I put them down on the edge of the desk and move behind it. "I have work to do. I'm sure Mallory is waiting for you." I tell him. "I didn't do anything." he tells me. I just nod and load up the computer. He walks over and kneels in front of me, holding my rings and says "Baby please put these back on. I shouldn't have let her sit in my lap but nothing happened." he tells me. "It's fine. Um...I'll come by later and get my things from the house if that's okay." I say. "You're not moving out. Lydia, I love you." he says and I shake my head. "It's okay. Just go." I tell him. "No. It's not okay. I messed up and I'm sorry but nothing happened other than her sitting there. That's it." he tells me and I just nod. "Come upstairs with me. I know you haven't slept." he says. "I'm fine. I've got work to do." I tell him, still not looking at him. Next thing I know, I'm being picked up over his shoulder and he's carrying me out of the office and up the stairs. "Put me down." I say as I start to cry again.

He takes me to the bedroom and closes and locks the door. Standing me on my feet, he cups my face and goes to kiss me and I whisper "Please don't." and I pull away from him. He grabs my hand and pulls me to him and softly says "Listen to me. I don't want anyone but you baby. Please believe me." he pleads. I look into his eyes and ask "Why was she sitting there?" He says "She just sat in my lap and I should have made her move." he tells me. "But you didn't. You were laughing with her. You can't tell me you weren't happy with someone other than me." I tell him. "No baby. I was laughing at something Angel said. I only want you." he tells me. "I want a divorce Michael." I tell him softly. "No." he tells me. "I'm moving back to Tennessee. I never should have come here." I tell him. "No you're not. You're staying here with me and staying married to me. I'm going to show you that this is what I want. I want you. I want to be married to you. I want kids with you. Baby, please." he pleads. I start to sob and he pulls me into his chest and holds me close. I try to pull away and he doesn't let me. Finally I melt into him and he just holds me. Picking me up, he carries me over to the bed and lays me down. Laying with me, he pulls me into his arms and I cry myself to sleep hearing him tell me how much he loves me and doesn't want to lose me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up a few hours later, I am still in Riz's arms. I pull away from him and he's still sleeping and I slip out of the bedroom and into the office to get some work done. Vickie comes in and asks "Where's Riz?" I don't look up but say "He's still sleeping." I stand up and say "I need to run to the house and change." I tell her. "Are you coming back?" she asks. "Yeah." I say as I walk out the door.

Pulling up to the house, I walk inside and just look around as the tears start to fall. I walk to the bedroom and get my bag out of the closet and start packing up the things that I had moved in. I get the bag packed and zip it up when I hear a bike pull up. I head to the door with my bag and as I walk into the living room, Riz walks in the door. "Where are you going?" he asks. "Moving back to Vickie's until I figure out my next step." I tell him as I go to move past him. "Please don't." he says and I stop. I don't look at him but says "I want a divorce Michael. I'll file the papers in the morning." I say as I walk out the door, leaving him standing there.

Pulling up at Vickie's, I head up to my room and get my things unpacked when there's a knock on the door. I look up and see Riz walk in and I just turn back to what I'm doing. He walks over to the bed and sits down. "I don't want a divorce. I don't want to be without my wife." he tells me. "Riz, please don't do this." I say softly. "If you file for divorce I won't sign." he tells me and I sigh. Turning to him, I don't look at him but say "Riz, I've never been enough for anyone. Never been able to keep a man faithful. I honestly believed I would be enough for you." I say, refusing to cry. "You are enough. Baby, you have no clue how much I love you and how happy you've made me." he says and I shake my head no. "If you're staying here, I am too. I'm going to show you that you're all I want and need." he tells me. I look up at him finally and he is standing right in front of me. "Riz, just give me some time to think." I tell him. "Can I at least sleep next to you? Please?" he asks and I nod. "I have work to finish." I tell him as I leave the room.

That night, I walk into my room and Riz is sitting there on the bed waiting for me. I move to the bathroom and take a shower and when I come out, he's sitting there with a tray of food. "You need to eat." he says "I'm fine." I say as I move to the other side of the bed. "Mi amor, I know you haven't eaten today. Please? Just eat with me." I sit down on the bed and slowly start to eat. Once we finish eating, he moves the tray to the floor and lays down with me. I lay facing him but away from him and he asks "Come here baby." he says. "I'm fine here." I tell him. "Please just come here." he says softly. I finally move over into his arms and I start to sob. "Why wasn't I enough?" I ask softly. "Mi amor, you are enough. You're more than enough." he says softly and I just sob into his chest.

I wake up the next morning and he's still holding me close. I feel him start to stir and I don't look up at him. I fell him kiss the top of my head and tilt my chin up to look at him. Kissing my lips softly, he whispers "Te amo mi esposo." I feel the tears fall again and he kisses me one more time and I let him deepen the kiss. I pull him to hover over me and we start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow, we both find our release. I get up and start to get dressed. "Where are you going?" he asks. "I have work to do." I tell him. "Take the day." he says. "You got what you wanted now I have to work." I say as I walk out the door before the tears start to fall again. I get to my office and he comes running in behind me. "Hey. No." he says before he grabs my arm and crashes his lips with mine in a soul searing kiss that makes my toes curl. When we come up for air he says "I did get what I wanted. To make love to my wife. I want my wife." I look at him and ask "Are you sure Michael?" Kissing me one more time he says "I'm sure baby. Completely sure." he tells me. I feel the tears start to fall and Vickie comes to the door and sees him kiss me again. "Take the day and move back home with your husband." she tells me and I just nod. We head back upstairs and I pack my things back up and head home with my husband but I still don't let my guard down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We get home and I get unpacked and when I get done, Riz walks over to me. "Come here." he says as he leads me to the bathroom. There are candles lit and a bubble bath. "Take a bath with me." he says and I just nod. We get undressed and he gets in with me getting in behind him. It's a huge clawfoot style tub, big enough for both of us to fit. He pulls me in between his legs and pulls me close. I lean back against him and neither of us say anything for a while. He just lightly runs his finger tips along my arms and nuzzles his nose against my neck. "Te amo." he whispers. "I love you." I whisper back and fight off the tears. "Talk to me mi amore." he says. "I just need to get my head right." I tell him, without looking at him. "Do you not want to be with me?" he asks. "It's not that. I do. It's just…" I start and he stops me. "You are enough. You're the only one that I need." he tells me and I just nod my head and snuggle closer while I still can.

After the bath, we lay in bed and he holds me. I finally fall asleep in his arms and when I wake up he's gone. I see a note on the nightstand that says _Club called. Call me when you get up. Te amo mi amor._ I pick up my phone and call his number. "Hey bebita." he says when he answers. "Hey Riz." I say. "You wanna come by the clubhouse? Hang out a while?" he asks. "I need to head to work." I tell him. "Well, we'll be by there later. You want to crash there tonight?" he asks. "We can." I tell him. "Are you okay?" He asks. "I think so." I tell him. "Te amo Bebita." he says. "I love you too Michael." I say before we end the call and I feel the tears fall again. I just can't get out of my head.

Pulling up at Vickie's I get out of the car and head to the office to work. Vickie follows me in and asks "You okay?" I just nod. "Talk to me." she says. "I'm okay. Just can't get my head right." I tell her. "You know he loves you right?" she asks. "I know. I love him too and it's not him. I just can't get out of my own head. Part of me wants nothing more than to just snuggle up with him and be happy but the other part of me doesn't want to get close because I'm scared to get hurt again." I tell her. "I get it. But, honey, he's not going to hurt you. He only wants you." she tells me. All of a sudden there is a knock on the door. Vickie opens up and we see Mallory there. "Can we talk?" she asks. I nod and Vickie leaves us alone. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should never have been in Riz's lap. I see how he looks at you. There's so much love when he looks at you. We were all just hanging out and I shouldn't have been in his lap but he didn't touch me." she tells me. "Mallory, every relationship I have ever been in, the guy has either left me or cheated on me or both." I tell her. I've been around here for a long time and for the last year, he's not touched any of us. A few of us have sat in his lap and kept him company just talking but you know what he's talked about over the last year? You. Asking us how to win you back. Asking us how to get you to come home to him." she tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. Honey, he loves you." she tells me. I walk over and hug her and tell her "Thanks Mallory. I appreciate that but if I ever find you in his lap again, we're going to have a problem." I tell her. "Understood." she tells me before seeing herself out and I get to work.

I am upstairs in the shower when the guys pull up. When they walk in, Vickie takes Riz to the side and says "She's upstairs in the shower. Maybe take a couple of days and take her camping. When she was younger and couldn't get right, Mami would take her camping for the weekend and it helped her reset. I think that's what she needs." Vickie tells him and he nods. Heading upstairs, he slips into my room and into the bathroom. Undressing, he slips into the shower with me and I feel his arms wrap around me. I lean back into him before turning to face him. I look up at him and he caresses my face before kissing me softly. Deepening the kiss, he holds me closer. When we separate, neither of us say a word. I grab the shampoo and put some in my hand as he wets his hair and I start massaging the shampoo into his scalp and he closes his eyes and his hands go to my hips. After washing and rinsing his hair, I take the body wash and wash cloth and wash his upper body but when I get to his groin, I take my hand to massage his hard member. He puts his forehead to mine as he starts to thrust in and out of my hand, finding his release within minutes. He kisses me softly and says "My turn." before taking the shampoo and washing my hair and then washing my body for me. When he reaches between my legs, he inserts one finger before inserting another and trusting in and out of my wet heat while his thumb slowly rubs my clit, making me arch into him as he nips and sucks on my neck. He whispers in my ear, "Cum for me mi reina." That throws me over the edge and I find my release on his fingers. Resting my forehead against his shoulder, he kisses my temple before moving to get out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he holds another out and wraps it around me as I step out of the shower.

We make it over to the bed and he pulls the covers down and gets in, still naked. I climb in next to him and he holds me close. I look up at him and kiss him softly and say "I love you Michael. Just be patient with me. I'll get my head right, I promise." I tell him. "I know baby and I'll be here the all the way." Laying my head on his chest, I softly draw little circles on his bare chest while he does the same on my bare back. "Do you still want a baby?" I ask softly. Tilting my chin up to look at him he says "I do baby. Do you?" he asks. "Yeah. I do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I'm in bed alone. I get up and get dressed before heading downstairs to see Riz sitting at the table with his brothers drinking coffee. He holds out his hand and I walk over and take it just to be pulled into his lap. One of the girls brings me a cup of coffee and I thank her. "When we leave here guys, we're all going home to pack for the weekend. You too sweetheart." Bishop tells me and I look at him confused. "We're taking a family camping trip." he says. I look at him shocked and then to Riz and he says "You need to reset. I think we all do." I nod before kissing him softly.

A little later, I am on the back of Riz's bike and we are all headed out to the desert and even some of the girls have joined us to keep the guys company. We set up the tents and start the fire before the ladies start cooking dinner. After we all eat, we are sitting around the fire, passing around bottles of Jack and Jose and start telling stories. "What's the craziest thing you ever did?" Bishop asks. "I never really did anything. I was busy studying. God I was such a nerd." I say laughing. "Now, Vickie is a different story." I say and she points at me and fake glares at me. "What did she do?" Hank asks smirking. "When we were younger, mom would let us drink as long as it was at our house so that we were safe. Well, Vickie and her friends were out running around and mom was drunk as hell when they got back. They had gone out and got the idea to steal a mailbox. I come downstairs to see Vic and her friends sitting around laughing at mom who was looking at the mailbox asking 'Why is there a mailbox in my living room? Victoria there's a mailbox in my fucking living room.' It was funny as hell. When she sobered up the next morning, the mailbox was gone. Mom thought she was losing her mind but this one over here was always pulling shit like that." I say. "Yeah but it was you that saved my ass. Telling her that she was seeing things and that you were there and there was never a mailbox in the living room." she says. "I wasn't letting you get into trouble for that. You were my form of entertainment back then." I tell her and they all start laughing.

After sitting around the fire and telling stories, we all decide to go to bed. Getting into the tent, we climb in between the sleeping bags and I snuggle into Riz. "Thank you for this." I say. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Better. A lot better. This was what I needed." I tell him. Kissing me softly, I deepen the kiss. When we come up for air he asks "What do you need baby?" I smirk and say "I need my husband's dick." He moans as I rub his hard member through his boxer briefs and he hovers over me. Crashing his lips with mine, we start to hear moaning coming from the other tents where they had the same idea. He enters me slowly and starts to fuck me just like I ask.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and head out to a local diner for breakfast before heading home. "You look better." Vickie says. I smile and say "I feel better. A lot better." I look at the guys and say "Thank you." They all nod and Riz pulls me closer. I look up at him and kiss his lips and say "I love you." Smiling, he says "I love you too." We all eat before heading our separate ways. We get to the house and picks me up and carries me to bed. "What are you doing?" I ask with a smirk on my face. "I'm making a little Ariza." he says before we start to shed clothes and he makes love to me nice and slow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been two months since Riz and I have been working things out and things are better. We can't seem to keep our hands off of each other and even the girls at Vickie's have left him alone. We are both off work today and I decide it's time to go to the doctor. I get up and start getting dressed. "Where are you going?" Riz asks. "To the doctor. I'm...um...I'm late." I tell him. "How late?" he asks. "A month." I say softly. He cups my face and says "Let's get you checked out." before kissing me softly.

We get to the doctor and we get into the exam room, the doctor comes in. "Mrs Ariza, what seems to be the problem today?" she asks and I look at Riz and he's smiling at me being called Mrs Ariza. "I'm late on my period. Wanted to get a pregnancy test done." I tell her. "Have you been trying?" she asks and Riz says "Relentlessly." I blush and the doctor just laughs. "Well, let's draw some blood and see what we can find out. The nurse draws blood and a few minutes later the doctor comes in and says "Pregnancy test came back positive. Congratulations. Now, let's see how far along this little angel is." she tells me as she moves the ultrasound machine over. Putting the gel on my stomach, she moves the wand around and we hear a little wamp wamp sound. "Oh my God. Is that?" I ask. "The heartbeat. Good and strong." she tells me smiling and I look at Riz and he's smiling ear to ear. She moves the wand around a little more and we see a little blob on the screen. After doing measurements, she prints the pictures and says "You're seven weeks pregnant. We'll get your next appointment set up and get you started on your prenatals." she tells us before leaving the room to give us a minute. Riz is looking at the ultrasound pictures and smiling wide. He looks at me and says "We're having a kid." I smile softly and say "Yeah baby. We are." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "Te amo mi amor." I whisper back "Te amo."

We head to the clubhouse and I had called Vickie to have her meet us there. "We need to tell you all something." Riz says as he pulls me in front of him and his hand goes right to my stomach. Vickie gasps and says "You're pregnant." I smile wide and nod my head yes. She pulls me into a hug and we hold each other tight as the guys start congratulating Riz. Hank walks over to me and pulls me into a hug and says "We're happy for you little one." I hug him back and say "Thank Tranq. Seriously." Riz pulls me back into his side and I can't help but smile. He leans down next to my ear and whispers "Te amo Mami." I smile and whisper "Te amo Papi." before pressing my lips to his in a gentle kiss that he deepens just a little and we hear everyone still cheering around us.

We sit for a little while before heading home. Walking into the house, I walk to the kitchen to cook and he tells me that we will order dinner. "Are you sure? I can cook." I tell him. "I'm sure. Come here." he tells me and he leads me to the couch. We sit down and I ask "Are you really happy about the baby?" He kisses me softly and says "I have never been happier bebita." I smile softly and say "I can't believe we're having a baby. This was all I wanted Michael. I wanted to have a husband that loves me and to be a mom." I tell him. "Now you have both." he tells me. "I do. I really do. And I'm close to my sister too." I tell him and he pulls me closer and just holds me close.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Riz's chest and I feel him start to stir. Kissing the top of my head, I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "Morning Mami." he says. "Morning Papi." I say. He reaches his hand to rub his knuckles on my stomach and says pequeno." he says and I can't help but smile. "I still can't believe you're carrying our child." he tells me. "I know. It's surreal." I tell him. Looking into my eyes he says "I don't think I have ever been this happy or this in love in my entire life." I look at him and see so much love in his eyes. "I know the feeling baby. I love you so much." I tell him.

We get up and get our day started and as soon as I get to Vickie's, I tell her "I need to talk to you." We move into the office and she says "I know. You want to work from home now." she says and I nod. "Nothing wrong with that." she tells me and I smile. "How are you feeling?" she asks. "I'm okay. Still have my worries." I tell her. "You know he's not going to cheat." she tells me. "I know but I'm just afraid he's not going to want to touch me when I get fat." I tell her and laugh a little but she doesn't. "You told him this?" she asks. "Not yet. Thought I'd talk to him about it tonight. I don't want to get lost in my own head for nothing again. We agreed that we would tell each other what we were thinking and work through it together." I tell her and she smiles. "Good." she tells me.

That night, we get home about the same time and he orders dinner. After we eat, I say "I want to talk to you about something." I tell him. "What's that?" he asks. "We agreed to come to each other when things were bothering us right?" I ask and he nods. "Well, I've been worried about something and I don't want to end up stuck in my own head again." I tell him. "What are you worried about?" he asks. "I know you won't cheat. That's not my worry but I am worried that you won't want to touch me when I start getting fat." I tell him. He pulls me close and says "There will never be a time when I won't want my hands all over you. And you won't be fat. You're pregnant mi amor. You're carrying our pequeno." he tells me. I snuggle into him and he kisses the top of my head. "I know I'm being stupid but I needed you to know what's going through my mind." I tell him. "You're not being stupid. Baby look at me." he says and I look up at him. "You're not being stupid and I do need to know what's going through your mind so that I can show you that you're absolutely perfect." he tells me. "Te amo mi amor." I whisper. Kissing me softly, he whispers "Te amo mi dulce." We spend the rest of the night just talking.

The next morning, I go to Vickie's and tell her I need to talk to her. "What's on your mind?" she asks. "I talked to Riz last night and told him how I'm feeling and he was completely supportive. He's amazing." I tell her. "That's good. But something tells me there's more." she tells me. "We talked about it and I think I'm going to quit working. Just relax a little and do something for myself. I think that if I am just concentrating on getting things ready for the baby and doing something for me, it might help me stay straight." I tell her. "That's a good idea. Riz okay with it?" she asks. "He is but told me that I still need to come by here once a week and spend time with you and that I would still be coming here with him when the guys come by." I tell her. "Good. I'm happy for you bebita." she says before hugging me.

That afternoon, I walk into the clubhouse and see Riz sitting at the bar. I walk over and wrap my arms around him from behind and he just leans back against me. "Hola mi amor." he says. "Hola mi dulce." I say before he pulls me to stand between his legs. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulls me close and I look at him concerned. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just thinking about things." he says. "What things?" I ask, getting worried. "You, the baby. I never thought I would have this." he tells me and I start getting worried he's having second thoughts. Seeing the look in my eyes he smiles and says "I'm happy baby. You and our baby make me so fucking happy." he says. "Then what is it?" I ask. "I just want to be the best husband and father I can." he tells me. "Mi rey, you are an amazing husband. You put up with my crazy ass and still manage to make me feel like the only person that matters. You are going to be an even better father. You know why?" I ask and he waits on me to continue. "Because you know what it's like to not have your father around so I know that you will everything in your power to make sure that our baby never knows that feeling." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I love your crazy ass." I start laughing and he pulls me closer and just holds me. I am feeling so much better about things.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

"One more push Lydia." the doctor days and I give one more hard push and our little boy has been brought into the world. I hear his little cry as Riz leans down and kisses me softly before following the nurse to make sure he's okay. Vickie is right next to me and we both have tears in our eyes. "I am so proud of you Lyd." she says. "I can't believe he's here." I say. I look over and see Riz walking towards me with our son in his arms and tears in his eyes. He hands me our son and once he's on my arms, Riz leans down and kisses me again and says "I love you Mami." I smile and say "I love you Papi." Vickie looks at us and smiles. "I'll give you guys a few and let the guys know what's going on." she says before leaving the room. Riz sits on the bed next to me and says "He's here." I smile and say "I know." as I caress our son's cheek softly as he sleeps. Riz tilts my chin up and says "You did amazing baby." I reach for his shirt and pull him to me and say "You know I'm going to want more, right?" He smirks and says "Then I'll give you more."

A little later, we have the entire club in my hospital room. "So what did you name him?" Taza asks. "Michael Victor Ariza." Riz says and they all smile. "We're calling him Victor." I say and they all nod. After everyone leaves, I am sitting in the bed, nursing Victor and see Riz watching me. "What's on your mind Papi?" He moves back over to the bed and says "Two years ago, we were both alone and miserable. One drunken night and I find the love of my life and have a family. Just trying to figure out how I got so lucky." he says. "I'm the lucky one baby. Trust me." I say before he kisses me so deeply he leaves me speechless.


End file.
